User talk:Zaffie
Welcome Hi, welcome to Join MoonClan Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Join MoonClan:Join The Clan page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Forestpaw13 (Talk) 00:00, 2011 June 4 Yo, Zaf! [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 00:15, June 4, 2011 (UTC) Hey Zaf. Would you mind having Sunkit be part of a prophecy? This is it: "When the moon rises, the sun will fall." What Forest and i were thinking, is that MoonClan would be attacked by a horde of foxes, badgers, or dogs. Sunkit, who will be a warrior by then, will die protecting Gingerstar. MOONClan will rise, but SUNkit will fall. Of course, this is only if you're ok with that. If you're not, we'll think of another prophecy :) - The Game You just lost it. 15:48, June 5, 2011 (UTC) Zaf, you never begged me in particular (yes, I was stalking your convo xD). [[User:Forestpaw13|'April showers']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'bring May flowers']] [[User blog:Forestpaw13|'☼']] May flowers bring pilgrims 15:53, June 6, 2011 (UTC) (Stalker Forest! xD) Like I said, only if you want to. If so, then next time the Meddy cat goes to the Starpool, one of the kits will deliver the prophecy. If you don't want to, TELL ME NOW! - The Game You just lost it. 19:32, June 6, 2011 (UTC) 1. UGH! My fault. I just screwed up when I was changing the moons the other day, I'll fix it. 2. Well, actually, I added him after I changed the moons :3 3. Sorry xD I was gonna tell you, but you weren't on :| Icestorm was inactive, so she got deleted...*mutters* So, yeah xD Gingerstar I AM YOUR LEADER! OBEY OR ELSE! xD 11:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Hello, Would you like to join Warrior Clan Fanfiction Wiki? There you can create your cat, join a clan, roleplay, write fanfictions, or just chat with friends. Here is the link if you are interested: http://warriorclanfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Warrior_Clan_Fanfiction_Wiki Zaffie, I know what Forest said about you being banned for nine months, but PLEASE don't spazz and leave us forever! We'll get the ban shortened, if not lifted, just don't leave. Please? For Stareh? :( Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 14:13, January 14, 2012 (UTC) She lifted me and Birchy's bans when she found out we didn't do anything wrong. I tried to read all of your message but got bored halfway through XP But I can tell from what I read your argument is good. You'll be fine. *pats head* Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 14:48, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Look Zaffie, all I told FP was about what occurred after she left. I was thinking she and Arti were going to ban you for a few days, tops, not 9 months. I'm sorry this happened; it wasn't intentional that you were going to get banned so long. I apologize. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 16:58, January 15, 2012 (UTC) I know, Zaffie...I didn't ask for the 9months, in fact, I pled to FP13 today to reduce your ban, but she refuses (No joke), and I apologize to you and Bloody for the incident a while back where I spat curses at you. Autism sucks, I can't control any flare ups at all, virtually and literally, I don't have full control on my anger. I have self-control, just not much on the angry-type. I'll come onto Ragnor's IRC if you want to talk it out. [[User:4pinkbear|'Violet']] [[User talk:4pinkbear|'Talk']]Icefeather 22:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) ): I'm sorry, Zaffie. Looks like this ban isn't going to get lifted. We'll keep trying. In the meantime, RP here so I don't lose you forever D: Stargaze All I want for Christmas is a blue ball of yarn.... 14:25, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Yo dude, I has a proposition for you. And hopefully it'll get you to RP more. xD Since Vi apparently can't do the den pages because the coding is "too hard", I'm stripping her of her rights, because if she isn't going to do the dens she doesn't need them. So I was wondering if you wanted rollbacker rights and help out with the den pages, since you know the coding for it? I'd normally ask you on IRC, but when I got on yesterday you were AWOL XP And, back from the summer when you were still here and were helping out with the moons when we had the whole template in the den pages (Eh, bad idea XP) you have b'crat rights. xD and I can't take those away, so whatevs. lol. So, you don't have to do it, if you're busy with Ragnor and all I can ask.... *examines list of users* ah crud, I'm screwed if you can't do it xD Oh well. lol. Leme know. This. is a siggie. 14:06, January 21, 2012 (UTC) You gots your RB rights! I dun think there's any updating to be done, but if you find anything, feel free to fix it ^^ This. is a siggie. 13:26, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Ummm sure I guess lol xD This. is a siggie. 22:47, January 25, 2012 (UTC) I know it looks fine. Stealth and Blood are silly. And yes, I have to fix the meddy den, its on my list of things to do :/ and if you're wondering why I didn't unlock the den for ya, I only unlocked the ones that'll need constant updating. The less pages unprotected the better, y'know? This. is a siggie. 13:35, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Well, define updating. I change the moons every Monday, but if you mean add new characters... I dunno, I can try to tell you, but most likely I'll forget most times. Mostly you can tell just by looking at the Recent Activity - if, under a Cats of the Clan edit, it shows that pictures were added, it means I added new cats. Then you can check to see who the pictures belong to. If there aren't any new pictures under the edit thingy, it means no new cats. You catch my drift? This. is a siggie. 14:13, January 28, 2012 (UTC)